Lost and Found?
by Dancegrl94
Summary: Kasey, a girl of 16 is a true private investigator, just like her parents. But when her best friend and his family disappears, it's up to Kasey to find the kidnappers and rescue Glenn's family.
1. Total Chaos

Kasey sat in her father's office, looking over his recent cases. She was a curious girl of 16; her parents were private investigators. All the while they had a nose for the business. Swiftly flipping through the pages, Kasey saw something that caught her eye; her parents' first case.

She loved glancing though clues and suspect alibi's along with the couple's conclusion and deduction of the robber. What she found most amazing was how people could take all this information, scrutinize it piece by piece, and it would lead you to the murderer.

Without a warning, her father came in unaware of the presence of his daughter, startling her. "Hello Kasey, ah! Look, our first case. It was an interesting one at that," he said quickly noticing the file open and taking off his coat. "Dad _please _don't start one of those lectures when you start saying 'those where the days…'"

He smiled and laughed at his daughter's mock. "Fine but _please _don't start with your 'I'd like to thank my _great_ dad' speech. Although I can do with the great dad part," he said sarcastically, imitating his daughter. She grinned and under her breath said "sure dad…" and walked out of the room.

She walked up the stairs leading to her room. She paced to the computer to she if she had any messages. She opened her inbox to where it says 'You have 1 new message'. It turns out that her best friend, Glenn, had emailed her. She had known Glenn for as long as she knew her own parents.

Glenn's mother, Sharron Gutierrez, met her own mother when they both were entering high school down here in Alabama. They became the best of friends after that. Kasey and Glenn were friends because of their mother's close relationship. She opened the email from Glenn. It read:

Dear Kasey,

Hey I just got back from summer camp! Whoa, it was cool but it would have been even better if you'd come along. But, nooo you HAD to stay at your house trying to figure out how to be a great detective just like your parents. But I have a feeling your going to follow in their footsteps. I'm at home now, I was going to call you but I decided not to. If you want, you can come over we were going to watch a movie.

Your BEST Friend,

Glenn

Kasey chucked the book she was reading onto her bed, completely knowing what she was going to do. She was going to Glenn's house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to Glenn's to watch a movie. Okay?"

She heard no answer so she just went on down the stairs. She would call them so they would know. _I can't wait until I get my driver's license,_ she thought, remembering she had to ride her bike up the steep hill and back down again twice.

She arrived at Glenn's house 10 minutes later to discover a house full of police cars and the family outside. Confused, she walked her bike over the rest of the way and rested it on the usual fence next to his house. She walked to Glenn's side and whispered, "What happened?"

He took Kasey by the hand to the side of the house where he thought no one was there. "Somebody tried to break into our house," he said gently but alert. Kasey never thought this would happen to them except for that fact that Glenn's father, Juan, was the head of state.

"Why would this happen, Glenn? Who would do this?" Kasey whispered back. For a moment there was no answer. Glenn threw a look of confusion. She absorbed it quickly and said, "Still, there isn't any reason…" Her voice trailed off as soon as one of the policemen came to the area and told them to run off and play. _Hello! We're not 5 years old anymore! _She thought.

The both of them decided to go to Kasey's house to discuss it. Glenn grabbed his bike out of his garage and began to pedal up the steep hill alongside Kasey. Inside Kasey's head, she kept wondering why. Why did they try to rob Glenn's house? The big problem is, did they already take what they wanted. She needed to find out.

She led Glenn inside to her room; it was a pale pink with flowers seen every now and then. Kasey put her finger to her lips. She bent down and motioned for him to do the same. Her blonde hair covered her face as she pulled what looked like a secret compartment door in the floor.

Glenn was speechless. All the years of being Kasey's friend he never knew about it. "What is th-," he started but before he could say more she covered his mouth with her available hand almost causing her to fall. She let go and held on to the floor for balance, continuing down the passageway.

At the end of the stairs was a switch, which Kasey used to turn on the lights. Followed by Kasey was a stunned Glenn who closed the trapdoor. There stood a desk where Kasey took a seat. Glenn mouthed, "can we talk yet?" and Kasey answered with a nod.

"This is where I keep my personal records of my parents cases and where I do my own things," said Kasey, breaking the silence with a gentle voice.

"No way," answered Glenn. "No seriously, I mean didn't your parents find out?"

"'Course not. What's the point of being a detective if you can't keep quiet?" Kasey asked. Gradually, silence once again filled the room. Still adjusting to the new surroundings was Glenn.

On the left of the des kwas a file cabinet. "This is where I keep my versions of my parents' cases. This morning I was going through his files to compare them. Most of them were right," said Kasey. Glenn was still gaping. "Maybe it _was _good that you didn't go to summer camp this year," replied Glenn.

"Maybe, but it would have been much more fun together," said Kasey, regretting it soon after. She took out a new folder in which she marked 'Glenn' and took out a pen and paper then said, "So, what happened?"


	2. The Coming and Going

Chapter 2 

Kasey attempted to keep up with Glenn's explanations, but every few words, he got faster. "Glenn…Glenn… GLENN! Slow down, I can't keep up with your Speedy Gonzalez act," she said almost as quickly as Glenn.

"It all happened so fast… wait a minute, I know why your doing this," he replied sneakily. She didn't dare admit it.

"Ok, fine, you caught me but that wasn't necessary to be brought up. Part of this is that you're my best friend, Glenn," she said.

"Oh please, don't try to cover it up by speaking up for me. You know your doing it because you want to prove how good of an imitation of your parents you can be," he said with a hint of laughter.

Kasey blushed. "Oh fine! You know how badly I want to be a spitting image of my mom. Can we continue?" she completed stubbornly.

"Fine. Mom was getting the movie ready and I was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes while the popcorn was popping. Dad was still at the office," continued Glenn. "Where was your mom at that time?" Asked Kasey, knowing plenty of places in the house storing a DVD player.

"She was in the living room. If anything happened from any other room, nobody would hear it there," replied Glenn.

"So the robber could have gone into any other part of the house that either you or your mom were in, obviously. The question is, when did you find out somebody broke into the house?" Asked Kasey.

"We found out exactly when we heard the crashing of the glass window. That's when I looked all over the house for any signs. Then I walked into my parent's room and saw the window shattered," said Glenn.

"Was anything missing in the room when you looked to see for the broken glass?"

"We haven't looked to see if anything was missing. Maybe we should take a look," suggested Glenn. Kasey nodded and followed him down the hall.

They stepped into the room simultaneously. Kasey looked around curiously. She'd never been in this room in the 16 years of knowing him. They both kept at least one secret that each other finally knew about. Glenn began to look around the room. Kasey joined in the search.

They looked very carefully and slowly behind, under and around every thing in every nook and cranny.

As Glenn bent over, his sandy brown bangs covered his freckled face. He looked under the queen-sized bed. " Glenn… why are you looking under there?" Kasey asked puzzled.

"My parents put valuable things under the bed knowing—hoping—that no decent person would look there; I'm checking to make sure everything is here," said Glenn.

Kasey hinted a smile, stood up and dusted herself off and was face-to-face with Glenn. They both blushed and turned away. "See anything, Kasey?" Asked Glenn. Kasey stopped dead in her tracks. Inside the bathroom, everything was on the floor, shattered.

"C'mon, look over here. One question, where did your mom sleep if the two of you haven't come in here?" Asked Kasey once again, still staring at the floor.

"Why? What's wrong…" his voice trailed off as ha looked down on the floor with its contents soiled all over. He looked at the shower, shattered on the marble floor.

"Should we tell your mom, Glenn?" Asked Kasey, but by the time she had turned to face him, he was gone. She began to think he ran out the door to alert his mother. Kasey looked out side of the door. Nothing. She ran to where his bike lay- used to lie.

She panicked. Where could he have gone? She needed to call Glenn's mother, maybe she would know. If not, she needed to know. She punched in the number nervously. "954-627-4439, c'mon!" She yelled, even more scared than before.

The phone began to ring, which made her smile. Then she joyfully ran into the house to hear a ringing. She got closer and closer until she discovered his mother's cell phone. It was the phone she heard ringing inside the house.

Kasey sat on the couch, realizing she was alone. She started the think, was it all a practical joke? Or a plot for her not to find out whom the robber was. Maybe he or she wasn't a robber anymore. More like a kidnapper now. What was she to do?


End file.
